Deadman's Game
by TheBionicMage
Summary: Haise Sasaki and Ginshi Shirazu of the Quinx squad are sent to investigate some electrical disturbances in the 5th ward. But what, or rather who, they find proves too much for the two of them to handle. Who is the mysterious visitor, what can he do, and most importantly what is his angle? [Self Insert/OC]
1. Chapter 1: Zombie

**Hey, I know it's been a long time since I submitted anything, but hey, I finally found enough motivation to write something work while. Anyway, I hope you like it. I'm not one to babble on for eons in Authors Notes so let me shut up so you can enjoy.**

* * *

Investigator First Class Sasaki Haise ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He and Rank Three Investigator Ginshi Shirazu had arrived at the scene in the 5th ward to investigate an anomaly that caused several power outages around the area. They had tracked the power surge to a old warehouse where they had encountered a hooded person. Now they were chasing said person.

"Shirazu flank left!" Sasaki yelled at the young Quinx investigator. Ginshi did so running up the wall a ways before flipping mid air and letting off a series of projectiles from his kagune. The hooded person leapt performing a inhuman series of evasive maneuvers avoiding ever missile. Sasaki put on a burst of speed and brought up his quinque, Yukimura, to strike at the hooded person. But they matched his maneuver and ducked down a side alley forcing sasaki to alter his course.

The two investigators ran down the side path, but as they rounded a corner the two stopped. Lying there was the same cloaked person, his leg at an odd angle. Shirazu slammed his fist against the building in frustration.

"How could someone kill him that fast without making a sound?" He ask.

"We need to report this," Sasaki said. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Akira's number.

"Sasaki, what do you have to report?" Akira's voice came through loud and clear.

"We investigated the scene and encountered someone wearing a hooded cloak. We Pursued him down the back streets before losing sight of him briefly," Sasaki stated. He could hear Akira sigh on the other end.

"What is his condition now?" She ask.

"As of now, the suspect is deceased. It doesn't look like he was a ghoul," Haise informed his superior.

"Understood, see if you can ID the body,"

Sasaki nodded to Shirazu. The Quinx's eyes widened as he pulled down the hood. It was just a kid. He guessed about twelve. That begged the question, exactly what was this kid doing all the way out here? Shirazu hadn't expected to get his answer so soon. The twelve year old's hand shot up and grabbed his throat. He's alive?! Shirazu didn't even have time to scream as he was tossed aside to hit head first against the wall.

"GINSHI!" Sasaki screamed as he charged forward, raising Yukimura over his head to swing at the child. "You will pay for hurting my squad!" Sasaki vaguely felt his kagunan activate as he brought the sword down with his full ghoul strength. Then… It just stopped. Sasaki couldn't believe it. The child had caught the quinque between his hands.

"I'd love to humor you with a fight, but I have business to attend to," With that the child diverted Haise's strike embedding Yukimura in the ground as he stood, putting his hood back up. "Also, I'd recommend getting your subordinate medical attention," Haise looked over at Shirazu to see the blond haired quinx was slumped against the building, out cold. When he looked back the child was gone.

* * *

On a rooftop two blocks from the alley a small figure sat, deep in thought. The people in grey suits had been a surprise but he had expected nothing less than that from such a chaotic world. His name was Victor, and he was a dimension hopper.

"Okay, let's see, this world's version of tokyo is divided into wards, and I need to be in the fifth ward," A quick check of the street signs clarified that he had calculated correctly and ended up where he wanted to be. "Then I need to make my way to a cafe called :Re where a person named Touka Kirishima works. She knows how to contact someone called Hinami Fueguchi. And this Fueguchi can get me to someone called Eto, and from then on it's a simple matter of extermination…

* * *

"The SS rated 'Zombie', he stopped a full on attack from Sassan!" Ginshi declared in outrage, "Without even using a kagune!? What the hell is this bastard?" Second Class Kuki Urie scoffed at the squad leader.

"If you hadden't been so useless maybe First Class Sasaki wouldn't have had to fight that guy by himself, Shirazu," He said, glaring.

"Umm, why is he called zombie?" Ask Third Class Tooru Mutsuki, who was shifting his legs uncomfortably.

"Because, it's the only solid lead we've got to go on. When he was playing dead I checked for his pulse and he didn't have one," Shirazu explained. "And the smell…" The squad leader shivered.

"What did he smell like?" Ask Third Class Saiko Yonebayashi. Shirazu tensed.

"He smelled like- Like decay. Like a corpse! L-like someone who'd been dead for a long time," The blond quinex's shoulders relaxed. "This case is fucked up on so many levels, it's not even funny," He said.

"So let me see if I've got the straight," Urie said, "A ghoul, estimated to be around twelve years old, who has so pulse and can halt an attack from a first class investigator with his bare hands?" Urie dragged his hand over his face, "This is gonna be a difficult case," And a good chance for a promotion, Urie thought to himself.

* * *

"What the hell would a kid like you want with Aogiri?" Ask the person standing in front of Victor. "You're not even a ghoul!" The man's eye's had become something reminiscent of the demon's Victor had come to know in one the other dimensions he had visited. The Iris of the eye had turned red and the sclera had turned black. To top off his miserable little display he had grown a tail made of some kind of membrane.

"So, you are a ghoul?" Victor ask calmly.

"That's right, and this is my hunting ground, and those who know what's good for them stay away. I've already eaten for tonight, so I guess I'll just kill you," The man's tail lashed out at Victor but hit nothing but air. "Huh? How-" Before he could finish he found himself on the ground with Victor sitting on his chest, one hand around his Tail, the other around his neck.

"So, I have to be a ghoul in order to have business with Eto and her 'Aogiri'? Well that doesn't seem too hard. Now that I've got a chance to examine you a little, it seems you have a type of cell I've never seen before. What is it called?" When the ghoul didn't respond Victor added pressure to his neck.

"It's called a- ghunhh- red… child cell, ghouls… have a lot of them…" The ghoul replied, in between choked off breaths.

"Excellent, and how does this tail work?"

"It's called a Kagune, it's the predatory organ of ghouls, it is made of red child cells," The ghoul explained.

"If ghouls in this world are the predators, then who is the prey?" Victor ask his final question.

"Ghouls, must feed off of humans in order to survive…" The ghoul trailed off as Victor stood and released him. "But, uhh, what was the point of me telling you this?" Victor smiled grimly.

"If I must be a ghoul to have business with Eto, then I will be a ghoul," With the snap of his fingers Victor's sclera began to darken and his eye's became kagunan. and from the bottom of his spine erupted a black fire like kagune that reminded Victor of something he saw on an anime once. "I think I'm starting to like this world." He said, his smirk taking on a more wicked gleam.

* * *

 **I'm hoping I can get another chapter out within the next two weeks, probably when I have free time, like on a Sunday or Saturday. Until then peace out. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2: Solo Investigations

**Hey, I've got an early chapter, Enjoy. I'll keep pumping these things out as fast as I can for you guys. ^-^**

* * *

Touka sat at one of the tables in :Re. Business had been unbelievably slow today. They had had all of two customers and she was bored. Just then the door chime dinged. Touka stood up to greet the customer, but stopped short when she came face to face with a young kid who looked like he wasn't even in his teens.

"Are you Miss Kirishima?" He ask grimmly. Touka was taken aback by his abrupt question and stuttered to answer. But she quickly regained her composure.

"Yeah, that's me, who wants to know?" Touka ask. She could tell he was a ghoul based off the smell but something was off about the kid. He walked over to Touka and sat down opposite where she had been sitting. Taking the hint she followed suit.

"I need to get in contact with a member of the Aogiri known as Hinami Fueguchi, I was told you might have information regarding how to do that," The kid said. Touka's eyes widened and she raised her hands then slammed them down in protest.

"Damn kid, you sure are direct," She grumbled. The kid smiled and Touka couldn't help but notice the many scars that criss crossed his body. "Why do you want to know where Hina- er, Fueguchi is?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, but I can promise you she won't die," He Said. Touka stared at him, wondering just how a kid so young got off talking like that.

"I don't have to tell you anything kid so why don't you piss off!" Touka said, pointing to the door. He smiled and nodded.

"Very well, it was a pleasure meeting you Miss Kirishima, I will look elsewhere for my information." The kid got up and left. Touka sighed and put her head in her hands.

The door chimed again and two regular ghoul customers walked in. Touka knew she would have to get up and service them but she didn't want to move just yet. The two were gossiping about something, normally she wouldn't have been interested but something caught her ears.

"...Yeah, word is, that new guy 'Zombie' stopped a quinque with his bare hands, without using his kagune, even though he's just a kid…" Touka's head perked up. Just a kid… Could he have been this Zombie ghoul?

* * *

Urie stalked down the side streets of the fifth ward looking for leads on the zombie. He was wearing plain clothes as to not attract attention. He hated the fact that Sasaki always had to come to the rescue and this time he was going to make sure he didn't need saving.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here?" Ask a gruff voice. Urie turned to see a tall ghoul in ragged clothing stalking up to him, a bikaku trailing around his ankles. "You look lost, little boy," Urie, sneered and with a flick of his wrist his kagune came out. The ghoul was taken aback. "Hey… wait don't tell me you're one of them quinx bastards!" Urie charged the ghoul and knocked him to the ground aiming his kagune at the its head.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, and if you know what's good for you, you'll answer them," Urie spat in the ghoul's face.

"What, the hell?! What is it with you kids and questions, first that one scarred shit and now this guy?! Why can't I get a fucking break?!" The ghoul cried, tears coming to his eyes as he struggled and spasmed on the ground.

"Wait, what did you just say? Tell me everything you know about this scarred kid. Now!" Urie demanded. The ghoul sighed, and conceded.

"He was wandering around so, I thought he was intruding on my territory, so I went to kill him but then he started askin' all sorts of questions about Aogiri and stuff," The ghoul babbled. So he's gunning for The Tree, Thought Urie. But does he want to join them or fight them?

"Did you see anything else?" Urie demanded. The ghoul didn't answer, but simply stared at him his eyes wide in numb submission. "Fine then, thank you for your cooperation," With that Urie put the nameless ghoul out of his misery.

* * *

Victor strolled through the courtyard of an abandoned Aogiri outpost in the 11th. There were traces of battle and the smell of blood was thick in the air. He headed for the back through the shambles of the first two buildings. He was aiming for the partially standing building that had what looked to be a bird cage sticking out the top. Based off his information, it was the only building the CCG hadn't cleaned out. If he was going to find anything regarding the current whereabouts of the Tree's members, it would be there. Then again with his luck, there wouldn't be anything, especially considering that the place had been abandoned for 4 years.

"You have to start somewhere…" He grumbled to himself.

It took a good few hours to search the place. Yet, all Victor had to show for it was a few old piece of paper regarding deals and treaties. Victor grumbled to himself, going over what he knew.

"So the Aogiri Tree's leader is Eto, they change their bases location every few months, and they have been working to bring in all of the smaller ghoul groups to increase their numbers. This just gets more complicated," Victor opened the small backpack he carried and pulled out a map with several locations marked on it. "On to the next place, their has to be a clue at one of them," Victor passed through the birdcage room on his way out and couldn't help but feel uneasy. Something gruesome had happened here.

* * *

Sasaki sat in his room looking over the quinx reports. Shirazu had inspected the location where they had first encountered Zombie, but he had found nothing. Mutsuki had spent his time searching the surrounding areas, but had also turned up only the bare minimum of results.

Saiko had been looking on the internet for any rumors that may have started spreading. She had found nothing but info they already new and superstition. He reached for where Urie's report should have been but came up with nothing. Probably out on his 'solo investigation' again, thought Sasak. He cracked his knuckles one at a time as he thought about the fight with Zombie. He just couldn't figure out how the child ghoul could be so powerful.

"Sassan!" Called Shirazu, causing Sasaki to fall backwards out of his chair. "Urie came back!" Sasaki looked up from his position on the floor. "S-sorry Sassan, are you okay?" Stuttered Shirazu.

"Oh, don't worry about me Ginshi, I'm just fine! Do me a favor and tell Urie I want to see him," Shirazu stood there for a second before he nodded and raced off to get Urie. Sasaki lay on the floor with a sweat drop and grumbled under his breath, "You could knock next time."

* * *

Victor closed a file cabinet with a heaving sigh of frustration. What was it? Like, the fifth abandoned place he had checked, and still he only had minimal information on the Aogiri Tree. He picked up the documents and headed for the exit. The Aogiri were really good at hiding their tracks, but Victor was going to keep looking.

The place he was currently at was only of their more recent hideouts. It was in the warehouse district of the 15th ward. The place that had been used by Aogiri was a set of five warehouses that were fenced in, with a guard tower at the entrance. The building he had just been in was at the end of the little subcomplex. Aside from some miscellaneous files and empty boxes the place had been stripped clean, just like the others.

"Hey kid, didn't your mommy ever tell you it was a bad idea to snoop around these sorts of places?" Called a man's voice. Victor looked up to see two figures perched on the roof of the central warehouse. A tall man with a black rabbit mask and a teenage girl wearing a visor of sorts. "Word is that you've been looking for Aogiri... " From the man's back sprouted flaming wing-like things. That must be his kagune. He leaped down from the roof, gliding on his kagune to land a miger ten feet from Victor. "What you need to learn, kid, is that you don't go looking for Aogiri, we come looking for you…"


	3. Chapter 3: Eating Fists

**Hey everyone, how's it going, I've got another chapter! Also I wanna say thanks too my first reviewer, Bob is Life, thanks for your review I'm really glad you like my story, I do try. If you have any questions, please post a review asking them, I would love to answer! Anyway, I'm sure I've gone on long enough, shall we begin?**

 **(Note: There is some blood and guts in this chapter.)**

* * *

The rabbit masked ghoul charged Victor, flapping his wing-like kagune sending gusts of wind. It was an attempt to through Victor of balance. The ghoul flipped through the air deftly, as his kagune crystallized, sending a rain of spikes down at Victor which he barely dodged. The ghoul then lashed out sending down a barrage of kicks, followed by a deftly placed strike from his kagune. Victor backflipped out of the way and cycled into a kick aimed for his opponents head. But the black rabbit masked ghoul dodged.

The ghoul ducked back and rained more spikes down on Victor, forcing him to zigzag left and right. Victor hunkered back, taking a moment to observe the ghouls. His shoulders were slumping far more than they had been at the start of the fight and he was breathing heavily. _He doesn't have all that much stamina._ The girl was still standing on the roof but she seemed to be thinking. Victor stood up and dusted himself off.

"What the hell are you?" Ask the Black Rabbit, as he launched another attack. Victor ducked to the side and brought up his shin, knocking Rabbit off his trajectory and into a pile of crates.

"What do you mean?" Ask Victor.

"How can you fight like that without even using your kagune?" The black rabbit ask as he stumbled to his feet. Victor looked at the ground and smiled an innocent child smile.

"There's a lot of bad people, a guy's gotta do something to get an advantage," He said, "I'm done toying with you Rabbit, let's make this more interesting," Victor took off his cloak, which at this point hung in tatters around him.

* * *

The ghoul known as Yotsume, aka Hinami Fueguchi, watched as the Ayato duked it out with Zombie. She growled in frustration at Ayato, who had told her not to interfere. She could tell her friend was getting tired and she was scared he might lose. Zombie hadn't even activated his kagune, the was no telling what could happen to Ayato once he did.

He raced forward one another frontal assault, but Yotsume had known Ayato long enough to know it was a last ditch attack, he was at his breaking point. Zombie had outlasted him. The kid ducked down and darted to the side, knocking Ayato off course and into some crates. Zombie took off his ragged cloak and turned to face Ayato, who was only just able to stand back up.

For a second Yotsume would have sworn Zombie had caught of fire, a black blaze erupted from the bottom of his spine and laced its way through the air. _Black fire._ It was his kagune. _He is going to kill Ayato!_ A voice in the back of her mind said. Yotsume lashed out with her long spine-like kagune, cleaving a surprised Zombie in two.

"Ayato! Are you okay?!" She called to her friend. Ayato took off his mask a grumbled something under his breath.

"That's Yotsume, now I can make this little punk pay for that," Ayato bent down and grabbed Zombie's throat.

"Wha-what are you going to do, cannibalize him?" Yotsume ask unsurly.

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do, this bastard deserves what's coming to him," Ayato reared his head back in preparation to start his personal feast. Yotsume turned away, she was still uneasy around cannibalism.

Then there was a crack of a flesh on flesh, and a sound of Ayato's scream slowly dying into a painful gurgle. Yotsume turned back around to see a most gruesome sight. Zombie's fist had gone in Ayato's mouth and out the back of his throat. Both halves of zombie were starting to move on their own and a black fire lanced out from the torso and reconnected the two parts, pulling them together. It reminded her of Noro's power.

"If you're going to eat me, why don't you start with this," Zombie spat, before throwing the bloody Ayato the full length of the yard, causing him to slam into the fence. He looked up at Yotsume, who still had her kagune out. "I must say, it's been a while since I was chopped in two, miss," He said with a forced smirk. Yotsume took a step back and prepared to defend.

Zombie jumped, using his kagune to propel himself up to the roof. He landed deftly, right next to Yotsume. But he simply smiled again, this time more genuinely. His kagune even retracted.

"Miss Fueguchi I presume?" He ask, giving a comically formal bow. Yotsume lashed out with her kagune, but Zombie simply smiled and caught it effortlessly in his hand. She lashed out with her other kagune and he caught it too. "Sorry, but you caught me off guard last time, it won't happen again," He pulled Yotsume too him and grabbed her arm, despite being smaller than her he was able to keep her under control no problem. Now that she was close enough to smell him properly she almost gagged.

"You smell like a corpse," She muttered. Zombie simply smiled and dragged her to the edge of the warehouse before jumping the small gap to the next one. "I see why they called you Zombie," Zombie set her down and smiled again, his stupid innocent twelve year old smile, it was only slightly ruined by the various scars that criss-crossed his face.

"Is that what they are calling me?" He ask. Yotsume nodded. "Well, my name is Victor,"

"Why?" She ask. Zom- Victor looked confused for a second.

"Why, what?"

"Why are you being so buddy buddy with me, after you killed Ayato!?" She demanded.

"Oh, no worries, Miss Fueguchi, he may not heal as fast as me, but he still heals, he won't be dying there. Though I assume he will be pretty pissed off," He said, "Also, as for me being 'buddy buddy' with you, it's very simple, I need someone who knows where the Aogiri HQ, and your friend, Ayato, didn't seem the most agreeable," He reached and pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket, it had words written in english. "The person from The Aogiri Tree I was originally trying to seek out was you,"

* * *

From far off a small female figure wrapped in bandages smiled,

"Looks like we've got an unexpected piece in this little game of chess, I wonder what his goal is," From behind her another figure in a white cloak and red mask sighed.

"Should I send someone to pick up that buffoon, Rabbit?" He ask. But the bandaged woman chuckled.

"Don't worry Tatara, I already took care of it…"

* * *

 **Q &A~**

 **Though no one has ask it yet, I would like to clarify, this takes place in between the Serpent Incident and the Nutcracker Case, and you will being seen these events referenced or even re-enacted over the course of things. ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4: To Kill The King

**Hey people, I've got another chapter up, right on schedule (surprisingly). Enjoy.**

* * *

Sasaki ran his hand through his hair. The latest reports from eyewitnesses were that Zombie had been going toe to toe with a known member of Aogiri "Black Rabbit". The reports were varied, some said that Zombie had been winning, some said that he had been losing. But one thing they all agreed upon was that zombie was a force to be reckoned with.

His door opened and he turned to see Mutsuki entering. The green haired quinx looked troubled.

"What is it Tooru?" He ask.

"Um, I was wondering what we should do about all this," Mutsuki replied timidly.

"Well, I think we first need to gather everyone, could you please pass on that I want to have a meeting in the living room," Sasaki explained. Mutsuki nodded before racing off to find the other quinx. Sasaki stood and walked down to the living room noting a rather loud squeak that came from the stairs as he walked down. The Quinx Squad was already gathered in the room, minus Saiko, who was most likely asleep in her room. Sasaki sat down in one of the open spaces on the couch and turned to face the cluttered coffee table.

"Alright everyone," He began, "It's time to get serious about this Zombie case; what do you all have to report?" Everyone looked a little unsure. Urie snatched some papers on the latest "Zombie VS Rabbit" duel, reading them over. He turned to Sasaki after getting his thoughts in order and began,

"It is my belief that Zombie is gunning for Aogiri, why, I don't know, but so far he has been spotted at two different former Aogiri bases," Urie explained, "So we need a chart of all the locations, with that we can try and predict where he will show up next," Sasaki nodded. Shirazu looked excited. Mutsuki remained in hushed nervousness.

"It sounds like an plan, good idea Urie," Sasaki praised, "But before we go galavanting off we need to think about what we are going to do once we get there,"

"What do you have in mind, Sassan?" Ask Shirazu.

* * *

"You know, for a kid you sure don't act like one," Grumbled Yotsume as she and the scar covered Victor walked across a rooftop.

"Do you think a corpse ages?" Was the response.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She ask, unsure what to make of Victor's question.

"Well think about it, I'm a zombie, my body is dead, no matter how long I live it will stay the same age." Explained Victor, waving his hand dismissively as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. But with the explanation, a thought occurred to Yotsume,

"So does that mean you only eat brains?" She ask. Victor looked back at her in mock hurt. Before resuming his nonchalant stride.

"You're thinking of the wrong type of zombie, think more in terms of a voodoo zombie, a corpse brought back to life to perform a purpose." He explained. "I'm driven by my purpose, it's the only reason I exist."

"What is your purpose?" Yotsume ask. Victor let out a small chuckle.

"To kill the One Eyed King," He said. Yotsume had to briefly hold back a laugh of her own.

"You're kidding right?" She ask. "No one has ever stood against the One Eyed King, let alone been on the level of making a death threat, no even the strongest ghouls I know," She said. Victor didn't break stride.

"Then I guess I'll be the first," He replied, not one hint of doubt in his voice. He hopped over to the next roof and Yotsume followed.

"Well, anyway, we're here," She told him.

"This is the place?"

"Yeah, it's the next Aogiri base, this one wasn't cleaned out like the others, so you should have no trouble finding what you need." Yotsume said.

"Good," Victor smirked, "Now, Miss Fueguchi, do me a favor, when you get back to your tree, let them know, there has been a threat made on the king's life," Yotsume nodded, and began heading off in the direction of the 18th ward. "Little bird, little bird, why have you fallen from your nest, that tree is tall, it has many branches to test, can you not fly little bird, can you not climb? The tree has a king, little bird did you know, a branch that supports all, this branch is the trunk, chop it, and they all fall, tell them little bird, let them know, that the lumberjack is coming for their king…" Victor grumbled, more to himself, though he knew Yotsume had heard.

* * *

Victor approached the abandoned Aogiri stronghold cautiously. He could sense other people around, and they weren't ghouls. But some of them smelled familiar. _We meet again, Quinx,_ He thought. When he had first met investigator Haise Sasaki he had been new to the world and hadn't known what was going on. But now he had knowledge, and that meant he could give the Quinx squad a true fight with the 'Zombie' ghoul.

He darted across the rooftops past two of quinx before he tucked in his legs and hopped down, landing directly in the middle of their five man formation. He stood slowly as the group quickly encircled him. He could see all his opponents. Before him to his left was a green haired boy who looked rather weak, but he could just barely see the glint of knives showing from a well concealed holster under his jacket.

Across from the green haired boy was a much stronger looking guy with black hair and a glare that put many Victor had seen over the years to shame. Behind him to his right was the blond investigator he had met before, and to the left was a short girl with purple hair who looked rather tired. Standing directly in front of him was Investigator Sasaki himself. Victor was prepared for a fight.

"Zombie, is it true that you are planning to go to war with the Aogiri Tree?" Sasaki ask, a matter of fact tone in his voice. Victor hadn't expected the Quinx to confront him verbally. He was taken by surprise. "Well? Is it true?" the investigator demanded. Victor arched his back, mentally activating his black flaming kagune.

"I have no reason to tell you anything, Investigator," he growled, "as a matter of fact, I am busy, would you mind moving out of the way, before I move you myself?" Victor gave a confident smirk. The black and white haired investigator glared at him in frustration. Victor could tell from the way he held himself that he was trying to keep his squad from charging. _He's being protective._ From the looks of it, they were all operating with a hair trigger.

"That is it!" the black haired quinx charged Victor, his q-kagune activating. Victor used his kagune to slap the quinx away with almost no effort at all. Victor expected that to keep him down, but the quinx got back up and attacked again. Victor admired his conviction. He knocked the human away again. Then again. Frankly this was just plain sad, it was clear that he had no chance, and yet he continued to attack.

* * *

Urie mounted another charge at Zombie, only to be knocked away again, he spat up blood, it's salty tang converting pain to rage. Each time he attacked it was with more fury than the last. But he still couldn't even lay a finger on Zombie. Every time he was swatted away like a bug. He was about to attack again but suddenly Sasaki was blocking his path.

"You can't with this one Urie," he said, sternly before turning to Zombie, "I'm sorry, but I can't stand here and watch you beat up my subordinates. If you wanna fight..." Sasaki adopted a fighting stance, "...Fight me."

The sound of his knuckle cracking seemed to resonate through air in a brief moment of dead silence.

* * *

 **Do you hate me for that cliffhanger? Well, if you do be prepared, get out your voodoo supplies and be ready to burn little Bionic Mage dolls over an open fire, because I'm just getting warmed up. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: I remembered something

**Sorry for the late and rather short upload, I've got a lot on my plate right now and I'm finding less and less time to work on this. I hope it isn't too disjointed. I'm trying my best to keep up with my schedule but it keeps coming out and biting me in the ass. I'll try to do better next time. ^-^**

* * *

"Shit…" Ginshi Shirazu spat as he dragged the unconscious Urie through the rubble of the Aogiri stronghold. His hand was pressed tightly to his side keeping his internal organs from being ruptured as his gaping wound healed. Sasaki was still duking it out with Zombie. The two ghouls had been at it for hours, but they were so evenly matched that all they ended up destroying was their surroundings. A loud crash, accompanied with a plum of smoke to Ginshi's left announced another clash of the two SS rated ghouls.

He had never seen Sassan in this state, not even when he was fighting Serpent. His desperate ferocity was terrifying. The wall to the left of Ginshi blew apart and a battered bloody body crashed through it and kept on going, traveling through the next wall, and from the sounds of it, the next after that. Ginshi had just barely caught a glimpse of the flying figures white hair, but when a almost equally battered Zombie stepped through the hole on the left, his fears were confirmed. Sassan was losing.

The Zombie didn't seem to take notice of the two batter quinx. He continued through the path made by Sassan. Ginshi knew that he had to take action, but he also knew that standing between those two was an invitation to be separated into more than a few pieces. Urie was the strongest of the quinx but even he hadn't been able to lay so much as a finger on Zombie.

The quinx had split up hoping one of their groups would get out. Tooru and Saiko had made for the back exit while Ginshi made for the front entrance with Urie. He didn't know how the others were. All he could do was hope they all made it out. More crashes, reminiscent of explosions could be heard and they were getting closer. Ginshi had only seen Sassan fight seriously once or twice. But he found himself remembering a talk he had with Akira. _Ginshi, did you know that there were other ghouls, aside from the Owls, that the CCG considered giving the rank of SSS?_ she had ask him. _No ma'am_ he had responded. _There have been three that were considered. The ghouls Noro, and Tatara from Aogiri, and..._ he voice grew cold, _Centipede._ He knew just what that meant.

 _If Zombie is beating Sassan, does that mean he is SSS rated?_ He only had a few more feet to go until he got to the fence, then he could use his kagune to make a hole big enough for him and Urie to get through, then they would be safe.

* * *

Victor charged after Sasaki again, spinning his shadowy kagune around before letting it crack like a whip at the investigator. Sasaki blocked using his kagune, but it only barely held. He grunted in pain as he was thrown back through another wall. Victor pursued him again. Only to find Sasaki crumpled on the ground. He hadn't made an attempt to get back up. Victor walked over to him and noticed that the black streaks in his hair had dissipated over the course of the fight. Now there were none left. Victor bent down to see if he had killed the investigator. But Sasaki was alive, lying on the ground silently crying.

"What the hell is your deal, Investigator Sasaki?" Victor asked, he scooted back as Sasaki raised his head. One eye was a full kagunan while the other seemed to not know what it was. There was a splotch of black arcing around the iris. Victor hadn't noticed that before. Up to this point he had just assumed that The CCG investigator was just a quinx. But at that moment he put the pieces together. "A half breed…" he whispered.

The half-ghoul's tears were begin to form a small puddle beneath him. Victor wondered what could have made him lose all his fight so quickly. He knew that Sasaki wasn't exceptionally injured, and even with that, ghouls had an interesting regeneration ability which was already going to work on Sasaki.

"What the hell got into you, Investigator Haise Sasaki? I thought we were fighting!" he roared as the half-ghoul.

"I remembered something…" was all Sasaki said.

* * *

"This just gets more and more interesting, doesn't it Tatara," chuckled the bandaged form of Eto. The white cloaked ghoul glared out at the scene that was unfolding.

"Maybe for you, but from that display of power, he may prove difficult," Tatara grumbled glowering at Eto's childish persona, "An assassin after the king worthy of an SSS rating." Tatara turned letting Eto trail behind him. She skipped along playfully. The white robed ghoul wheezed, making a loud sound as his breath resonated through his masks speaker as static. "Must you always put on the ridiculous persona?" he ask, his voice remaining calm and collected. For her part Eto looked at him dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" she finally ask.

"You need to learn some professionalism," Tatara stated flatly. The roof they were on had a ladder on the far side and The white robed ghoul grabbed on to in sweeping his clothes behind him. It was Eto's turn to glower as she said in a pouty voice,

"What's the fun in that?"

* * *

 **Sorry if that last little bit seems out of character but come on, Eto acts like a little kid, and comparatively Tatara is as formal and stern as can be, anyone like that would get slightly annoyed at Eto's behavior.**


End file.
